The Core Grant for Vision Research will further the research goals of 20 vision researchers at the University of Minnesota by supporting four service modules: Digital Imaging, Information Technology, Histology, and Machine Shop. The Digital Imaging module offers two major services to Core Grant investigators: (1) a confocal facility utilizing a Leica confocal microscope and a Prairie Technologies multi-photon microscope, and (2) an image analysis facility. The module manager maintains the confocal microscopes and image processing equipment and provides training to investigators and staff. The Information Technology (IT) module has two major functions: (1) it offers the services of the IT manager for custom software design and assistance with computer- and network-related issues, and (2) it provides the infrastructure and administration of the Vision Core Grant network. Database and scheduling programs and archival backups of research data are run from the network servers. The Histology module provides a fully equipped histology laboratory and the services of a histologist to Core Grant investigators and staff. Services include paraffin and frozen sectioning, hematoxylin and eosin staining of sections, immunohistochemistry, PCR, in situ hybridization, nuclease protection assays, RNA extraction, plasmid design and construction, sequence analysis, PAGE, HPLC, and cell culture. The Machine Shop module provides the services of a skilled machinist to investigators. Services include, 1) design and creation of working drawings for research instruments and parts, (2) manufacture of research instruments, and (3) installation of manufactured parts and equipment. Each module will be directed by an established NEI-funded investigator. The Core grant will be administered by an advisory group comprised of the grant PI and the module directors. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]